


The Pretender

by JamesX



Series: Alone Together [1]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Hate Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot, Other, Reader Is Dib (Invader Zim), Short One Shot, Tentacle Sex, Trans Dib (Invader Zim), Trans Male Reader, Vaginal Sex, ZaDr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesX/pseuds/JamesX
Summary: You hate him. You love him. You need him.Silky green skin, glowing red eyes, so small and yet so powerful.You'll always come back for more.[Hatesex smutfic where reader is 16-ish trans!Dib.]{Companion of Pumped Up Kicks}
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), Zim (Invader Zim)/Reader
Series: Alone Together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093592
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	The Pretender

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags, loves. What you see is what you get.
> 
> The title is from the Foo Fighters song of the same name, you should go listen to that before you read this.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> \- J

You couldn't believe you'd fallen so far.  
How had he done this to you?  
This alien. This monster. This enemy soldier. This _invader._  
Every time still felt like the first time.  
Your lips said no, but your eyes and your body and your heartbeat said yes.  
He took what he wanted and kept taking and you kept coming back for more. 

It always started the same way. Always, you would fight and he would fight back, and you would eventually let him win. He'd pin you against a wall, his pak legs holding him above you.  
And you'd let him. Let him take your shirt off, touch the edges of your binder gently, let him slip your pants down. He'd always take a moment to examine you, his prize, his victory. His trophy of conquest.  
He'd whisper something dirty to you as he leaned closer. "Dib-thing, I can taste your lust. Submit to me and I'll give you everything you want."  
And you'd shake your head, grinning rebelliously. "You'll have to make me, creep." 

Now, standing there, nearly naked, you felt the usual, yet still shocking, combination of revulsion and lust, hesitation and desire for more. You watched as he stripped himself of his brightly colored Irken uniform - but he kept his gloves on.  
Shiny black gloves that you knew hid sharp and bladelike claws that could easily shred your skin. That had, in fact, done just that, when he got too wild.  
You adored how vicious, how animalistic he could be. It reminded you of yourself; made him at once less and yet also more alien. Both of you had always been outcasts.  
He was pressing against you now, his pale green skin warm against yours, his long, somewhat prehensile reptilian tongue flicking out to barely touch the skin of your neck. Tasting you, seeing if you were as ready as he thought you were. And he was always right.  
Lowering himself to the ground as he retracted his mechanical legs, he slipped your moth-print boxers down, smirking at the wetness between your thighs.  
"So eager for Zim's presence, you filthy human. Will you beg yet?" He tilted his head inquisitively, a gesture he'd picked up from you. Shimmering magenta-red compound eyes met your hazel ones, no emotion showing in them. And yet, he was stunningly hesitant and considerate sometimes.  
Maybe he worried that if he pushed you too far, you'd stop coming back to him.  
Breathlessly, you murmured, "No. Not yet." An admission of weakness, of your willingness to submit, and yet still resistance nonetheless. You had to take your little victories where you could get them.  
He laughed quietly with slight disbelief as he slipped a hand between your legs, his fingers dancing on delicate skin. "Mm, but soon, then. Perhaps if I..."  
Sliding a finger further, he brushed your clit with it gently; you gasped silently and tried not to move. _Oh, gods.._  
"I know what you want, Dib-worm. I can give it to you. All you have to do.. is ask nicely." He punctuated this with little moments of stronger pressure, before he went back to slow circles, grinning as you subconsciously pressed your hips forward into his hand. A soft whine escaped your mouth, and you tipped your head back, closing your eyes. He kissed your exposed neck, a usually tender action that from him was mostly possessive.  
You were his, and he wanted you to know that.  
Little ripples of frustrated pleasure moved up your spine, and you could feel yourself giving in. You needed more, needed _him,_ and there was no way of having him without begging for him.  
"Please.." you said, barely more than whispering, burning shame starting to make your cheeks flush.  
"Please what? Zim can't hear you, you disgustingly needy animal."  
"I - I need you.. Zim - please. Please f-fuck me -" Your voice was choked with both embarrassment and dreadful, desperate desire.  
Zim pulled away, and a soft, gasping cry of disappointment slipped from your lips before he pressed himself against you entirely, kissing you just a bit too strongly, his hands going to your hips. His tongue slipped into your mouth and pressed against your own, eliciting a quiet, satisfied moan from you.  
You didn't need to look to know the thick, pointed, pulsating tentacle between his legs was unfurling, dripping clearish-pink liquid onto your pale skin. You could feel it pressing itself to sensitive places, the tip barely resting on your slit, teasingly.  
"Please. I need you." Breaking the kiss, your hands and arms slid around his strong, slim body, pulling him more tightly to yourself. You lifted one leg to wrap it over his hip, opening yourself up; inviting him in, asking for him as intensely as you knew how.  
And, slowly, he gave you what you wanted.  
You moaned and leaned your head into the crook of his neck as he thrust into you, the burning need being replaced by warm pleasure, his dick expanding slightly to fill you perfectly. This was so, so, so good. How could you ever give this up?  
Chirping something satisfied in Irken, he started to rock his hips against yours, kissing your neck again for just a second before biting down with razor-sharp teeth, almost breaking the skin.  
"Oh, Tallest..." he murmured as he pulled his mouth away, but you quickly tilted your head and caught his lips in another kiss. Looking into his half-lidded eyes, you couldn't describe the emotions you were feeling; but you knew you'd give anything to keep chasing them, keep this sensation forever.  
He shifted against you so as to fuck you more deeply, pulling further out and pushing back in harder with each thrust. You cried out with pleasure, closing your eyes, your fingernails digging into his back just as his gloved claws dug into your hips.  
You hated him so much for making you feel like this, and loved him for it anyway.  
Suddenly and surprisingly, he bit down on your collarbone, his teeth going right through the fragile skin at your clavicle. You gasped and whimpered as he yanked his head away, a dark, purrlike chuckle rumbling in his throat. He licked the beading blood away, then licked his lips.  
"You taste so good, Dib-slut."  
The dirty insult was enough to make you spasm around him, almost an orgasm. Laughing again, he leaned close, and whispered in your ear.  
"You disgusting, filthy human.. Zim is going to _breed_ you, over and over again, until you understand that you _belong_ to me, that you're _mine._ "  
The insults and the promises of awful things were nearly more than you could handle, and you shivered as shock-like waves of guilty pleasure ran through you. You were so close and he knew it.  
At the most unsatisfying moment possible, he pulled almost all the way out, his chest still pushed against yours.  
"I want you to beg again, Dib-beast."  
Grinning widely as an impulse hit you, you slid a hand up and wrapped it gently around his throat.  
"Fuck you, you alien."  
Gleaming ruby eyes widening, he hesitated before returning the grin, viciousness flashing across his face. He pressed into your hand, letting you choke him a little, as he ground his hips against yours, taunting you with his whole body, refusing to give you more.  
A groan of desperation left your throat, but you still weren't ready to give in again, so you just tightened your grip around his neck. He laughed in a slightly choked way, circling your clit with his tip, and closed his eyes.  
_Little tough space-asshole,_ you thought, amused and deeply frustrated at the same time. Really, what was there to gain by resisting any longer? Of course he would win, of course you would submit, so why not get what you wanted?  
Sighing with defeat, you took your hand away and leaned your head against the wall behind you. "Fine. I - I'll beg for you. Just... please. Don't tease me anymore."  
"Say it. Say you need me more than anything. Say your pathetic organic form belongs to Zim."  
"Okay, I'm yours.." you whispered, holding back shameful, angry, lustful tears. "My b-body is yours, Zim. Please. I need you so, so much, I need you inside me, I need your warmth -"  
He finally relented and pushed himself back into you, humming deep in his chest, clearly pleased. You decided to keep going, make him so happy with you that he couldn't possibly stop to tease you or hurt you again.  
"Oh, gods, Zim..! It's so good, fuck, don't stop..."  
The almost-purr that he was doing got louder and he pressed his lips to your neck, speaking against your skin. "Praise me more, human... Zim demands it."  
And so you did, compliments and praise and pleading for more rolling flawlessly off your tongue. "You're so beautiful, Zim, your skin and your eyes and your claws, oh, gods, keep doing that... so lovely. So strong. A perfect - nnh - specimen, fuck, perfect invader, you're so wonderful."  
With every murmured sentence he thrust into you deeper and more desperately, kissing your skin hungrily and occasionally responding to your words with hums or moans, or a few clicks and chirps of Irken. Such a foreign - literally alien - language fascinated you, and you tried to listen to it as the both of you whispered and moaned and gasped together.  
"Oh fuck, Zim, I'm -" You to warn him before you came, but he swallowed your words with a breathy kiss. An almost painful wave of heat and pleasure buzzed through you as your muscles tightened around him, your loud moan vibrating into his jaw.  
He smirked triumphantly against your lips. You knew he was close too, he was never far behind you, but he always made sure you came first, no matter what you did to him. The motion of his hips against yours slowed and became more and more erratic, but he kept his hands on your hips and his mouth pressed to yours.  
You whined softly and submissively, and both of you knew that it was its own form of begging; you wanted him to come inside you, wanted those little fantasies at the back of your mind to feel almost real.  
Growling in response, he pressed deep into you and held there, his tentacle barely slipping back and forth inside you. His face was flushed a deep blue-emerald from the exertion and the sensation.  
You whined again, almost a moan, and it sent him over the edge. He chirped a high-pitched noise against your lips as he pulsed inside you for what felt like minutes but was really only moments, his fluids practically burning on now-sensitive muscles.  
When you came back to yourself, breaking the kiss to catch your breath, all you could think for a few moments was _wow. I'm never going to be able to stop, am I._  
"Are you.. hhh... satisfied, Dib?"  
It took you a moment to reply, not because you were confused about the answer but because it hurt to admit what it would imply.  
"Yeah. For now."  


And so he pulled away from you, taking a few moments to glance at the marks and bruises he'd left on you, with some amount of satisfaction; you slowly put your clothes on, trying to ignore the aching sensations.  
And of course, the fact that you wanted him again already.  
"I will see you again soon, human. Perhaps tomorrow." It wasn't a question. The both of you knew that you'd be back for more tomorrow night, and next week; and maybe forever.  
"I hate you, Zim. Don't forget that."  
"How could I? I hate you too, Dib."  


You left, feeling at once empty and fulfilled. That night, as you lay in your bed, looking out at the moonlit, star-covered sky, all you thought of was him.  
Your poison. Your torture. Liar, monster, alien.  
Your invader.

**Author's Note:**

> ZaDr is my third favorite ship.
> 
> I may write a companion piece to this with a similar scenario but from Zim's perspective; let me know if that sounds interesting. I'm thinking Pumped Up Kicks for the theme. [edit, this fic is completed.]
> 
> Goodnight everybody.
> 
> \- J


End file.
